


Swimming In The Deep End

by Grayweathersby13



Series: Maybe We Could Fall In Love verse [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Body insecurity, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, and so is his daughter, buckys short hair, buckys siblings are adorable, read part one first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: It's Steve's birthday!Includes the followingCute baby cuddles.Birthday party.A little angst.A lot of fluff.Smart women.Dumb boys.And Steve and Bucky with their adorable child.Read part one first. Enjoy.





	Swimming In The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Yay part two!
> 
> I honestly never thought I would get this far with this fic, but here we are.
> 
> This would have been perfect if it was the Fourth of July, but sadly I'm close to two months off.
> 
> I still think this is really cute and I hope you guys like it, also thank you for committing time to reading this! It means a lot.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Steve**

 

Steve was woken by a whimper, right next to his ear.

The Alpha turned his head to the right, his eyes falling on his three week old baby.

He smiled tiredly, sitting up he glanced at the clock, **3:48 am**. Sighing, Steve picked up Idalia, cradling her in his arms.

He glanced at Bucky, the Omega was in a deep sleep, little huffs of breathe coming out of his parted lips.

For the past two and a half weeks their daughter had slept in their bed, right in between the two. It started because Bucky fell asleep laying on his side, Idalia was nursing and it was just easier to feed her when he laid down.

They realized their baby slept much, _much_ better in their bed with her parents. She almost made it through the night, which was a blessing for a three week old.

At first Steve was scared he'd crush her, but Bucky explained his Alpha instincts wouldn't allow it, unconscious or not. He found that most nights he ended up curled around his little girl instead.

The whimpers in his arms started growing louder, he felt her diaper, noting that she needed a change.

Besides, it was his turn to get up with her anyway.

It's not like their baby was all that fussy, she mostly only cried when she needed something, and sometimes when someone besides Bucky was holding her.

He stood from the bed, grabbing the small fuzzy blanket they kept on top and throwing it around his shoulders. He didn't wanna lose the warmth he had from bed, hoping to settle Idalia and go right back to sleep.

Steve walked to the nursery, setting Idalia down on the changing table, trying to get this over with quick. His little girl did _not_ like getting her diaper changed, so he tried to do it as fast as he could.

After she was fresh again, Steve picked her up and started swaying, hoping to soothe his baby doll back to sleep.

Minutes past and finally her eyes closed, her little thumb stuck in her mouth as she slept, Steve smiled at the little person in his arms.

Once they were back in bed he made sure to lay her down gently, not wanting to disturb her and start the whole process over again.

Bucky let out a little sigh, his eyes fluttering open.

"Steve?" He mumbled, voice barely audible.

"It's okay, she just had a dirty diaper, I took care of it. Go back to sleep, Buck." Steve reassured, his hand stretching out to smooth down Bucky's bed head.

"M'kay." The Omega whispered, sleep already over coming him.

Steve smiled at his little sleeping family, they were so precious, the Alpha would never get tired of seeing the two together.

After a few minutes of just watching them, his eyes drifted shut, and his breathe leveled with his loves.

 

_-_-_-_

 

**Bucky**

Bucky was awoken by the sun shining in their room, the light beam only managing to reach _his_ eyes.

He looked to the clock, finding it only to be 5:32 am.

He yawned, stretching his arms, making sure to not hit the little person snuggled next to him.

He looked down at Idalia, smiling at the little puffs of breathe she made. Hopefully she would continue sleeping for an extra hour or two, Steve as well.

Today was Steve's birthday, his eighteenth, and Bucky wanted it to be special.

He felt bad that Steve hasn't been getting a lot of his attention these past three weeks, but having a new born that depended on him every minute was time consuming. It's not like Steve ever complained, he loved his baby doll to much to ever resent her.

The fact that it was the Fourth of July didn't deter Steve's friends and family from throwing him a birthday party.

It was being thrown at Sarah and Joseph's house, they had the biggest yard (and Bucky was pretty sure Sarah would murder him if her baby didn't celebrate his eighteenth at his family home), and Joseph offered to barbecue, Sarah was making the cake (obviously, because that women had baking skills that should be illegal for being so good).

All Bucky had to do was get his family ready, which in all honesty, may be the hardest job of all.

This would be the first outing Idalia's had, personally Bucky would have wanted to wait longer, but it was Steve's birthday and they would only be around friends and family.

Still, he was worried.

So he decided to get out of bed and start preparing everything.

First he picked out Steve's clothes, because if he didn't that boy would spend an hour trying.

And, because Steve owns such things, an American flag tank top, and matching swimming trunks. He grabbed clean boxers and socks, setting it all in a pile next to Steve's black vans.

He grabbed Idalia a pastel pink onesie, with little white polka dots on it and a tiny bow on the color.

For himself he grabbed some plain blue jeans (still with the elastic ban in them because it had only been three weeks, who loses the baby weight in three weeks?!), a grey button up (he'd just roll the sleeves, probably end up staying in the AC filled house anyway with Idalia) that would cover his belly.

He was pretty self conscious about the baby weight, before it was fine because he was _pregnant_ , but now it's just him. And no matter how many times Steve tells him he's beautiful, with or without the baby weight, Bucky ends up crying because he's still hormonal as hell and thinks Steve's calling him fat.

He decided to take his shower now, that way Steve's could get ready without having to schedule around him, it was his birthday after all.

He took his time, knowing the Alpha wouldn't wake for awhile unless Idalia decided to play alarm clock earlier then usual.

Once he was clean and more awake he walked to their small kitchen, making Steve French toast because it was his favorite.

It was around **6:25 am** when Steve came walking through the kitchen doors and into the dining room (it was just the left over space of the living room, only with a table and four chairs) with Idalia cradled in his arms.

Bucky had just finished setting down the plates, two pieces of French toast on his plate, four on Steve's, finished with some powdered sugar and whip cream.

"Happy birthday, Stevie." Bucky said, biting his lip and looking at his boyfriend through his lashes.

Steve's mouth parted, and he stared for a moment before a grin slowly spread over his face. Moving forward, the Alpha leaned down to kiss Bucky, their daughter grunting between them. She probably wasn't to thrilled about being smushed.

Bucky stood on his tip toes, his right hand coming to rest on Steve's cheek and the other cradling Idalia's head.

When bucky pulled away from the deep kiss, Steve eyes were blown wide and his dopey grin hadn't faded, if anything it grew more, if that was possible.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to, really-" Bucky cut the Alpha off before he could spew his humble mumble jumble and not accept one nice thing.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted too. On my birthday you got me a whole chocolate cake just for myself and rubbed my feet while I ate it, I think I should be allowed to make you breakfast." Bucky said, taking Idalia and sitting at the table.

"You were pregnant." Steve said, taking the seat right next to Bucky.

"Oh? So I'm only gonna get special treatment on my birthday if I'm knocked up?" Bucky asked playfully, raising his eyebrow at Steve.

The Alpha sputtered, his face tinting pink. "No- of course I'll spoil you on your birthday, especially now that you've _had_ my baby. I mean I would regardless of tha-" Bucky cut him off, feeling sorry for his poor fella.

"Steve, I'm messing with you. Relax and eat your food."

The Alpha did as told, moaning at the taste and going to say something, realizing his mouth was full and giving a thumbs up instead.

Idalia started to whine, and Bucky looked down at her, trying to figure out what she needed.

His baby was fairly easy to read, the cries she made for when she was hungry or when she needed changed, or simply wanted attention were different from each other. Even though Steve and everybody else claimed that wasn't true, Bucky knew it was. Must be mothers intuition, Sarah had said.

The whine he was detecting now was definitely a hunger one, it was more grunty than the other ones.

Luckily he was in one of Steve's hoodies, so he just unzipped the front and positioned her so she could eat.

He thought breastfeeding would become easier, but so far his chest has only gotten more sore. His nipples felt raw and the left side felt more swollen.

He kept trying to get her to feed from his left nipple but she preferred the right, even today she sucked on the left side for awhile before whining in frustration.

He switched her around, sighing.

Reaching up with his hand he felt around the sore area, wincing when he gently squeezed, maybe he should try the breast pump.

"So Buck, what time are we supposed leave?" Steve's asked, his mouth full because the boy couldn't just swallow before he spoke.

"Your mom said we _had_ to be there by **1:00**."

"Okay, good."

"I set out some clothes for you, there on the dresser." Bucky said, grabbing a burp cloth from the laundry basket on one of the chairs next to him. He brought Idalia up to his shoulder, patting her back until he heard a little burp.

He looked up to see Steve smiling at him, raising his eyebrows he asked, "What?"

"You picked out my clothes." Steve said, an amused expression covering his face.

"And?" Bucky honestly didn't see what the big deal was, it was just clothes.

"It's like we're married, I like it." The Alpha explained, smiling down at his plate.

Bucky looked down at his daughter, his lips twitching in a smile as her blue, sapphire eyes stared up at him. He brought his finger to her cheek, stroking the soft little pudge.

"Is that something you'd want, to be married?" Bucky asked hesitantly, he wasn't sure if this was a subject he should bring up now. It's not like he was in a rush, just curious to know the Alpha's thoughts on it.

"To be married to you?" Steve asked, his eyes raising to look into Bucky's. the Omega nodded, his nerves growing with the pause in conversation. "Of course, Buck. I'm not sure when, but, I'd be honored to have you as my husband... as my mate."

Bucky reached his hand out, and the Alpha instantly held it.

"I love you, Steve." Bucky said, he hoped Steve realized how much he meant that.

"I love you too, _James_." The Alpha said, smiling when he said his first name.

Bucky laughed, it always sounded _wrong_ when Steve called him by his first name.

Bucky looked down at Idalia, and everything felt right when his eyes laid on her sleeping face.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

Steve laughed when he saw the outfit Bucky picked out for him, though he didn't hesitate dressing in the American flag tank top and matching swimming trunks.

He couldn't wait to bring the kids to his parents pool. Bucky said they've only ever been in the public pool or a little blow up one in their back yard, he knew they were gonna love the in ground pool. Especially with all the floaties his parents have, he was pretty sure Becca was gonna flip over the unicorn one.

Last week he made sure to buy Luke a floaty with a built in seat, that way he could enjoy the water without having to be held.

He noticed Bucky didn't grab any swimming trunks for himself.

Going through the dresser he found a pair of grey ones, he knew Bucky was self conscious about his body but he hoped the Omega would come swim with him.

He'd never actually been swimming with his boyfriend, and he really wanted too. Maybe he could play the ' _but it's my birthday_ ' card. Bucky would probably use the excuse that Idalia needed him, not like his mom wouldn't take every opportunity to hold her grand baby.

Steve grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and set them with the grey swim trunks (that way he had something dry to change in to that evening), then made his way into the hall.

He heard Bucky humming to Idalia in the nursery, smiling, he walked through the door.

"Hey, Buck?" He asked, making the Omega turn around, Idalia in his arms.

"Hhm?" The Omega hummed, looking back down at their daughter.

"You must of forgot swimming trunks for yourself, so I grabbed you some." He said, hoping Bucky wouldn't question his motives.

"Oh, um, I'm not gonna swim Stevie." Bucky said, his eyes shooting up to Steve for a brief moment before returning to the little bundle in his arms.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Steve, you know why. I still have a lot of baby weight to work off and I don't want everyone seeing me shirtless."

"Buck, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about, you look amazing. And besides, you _just_ had a baby, and if you want you could wear a shirt." Steve said, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"It's not like a shirt will do much good if I get wet." Bucky said, sighing.

"No one there is gonna judge you, so stop worrying and just enjoy yourself."

"Steve! I said I'm not comfortable with it, so just let it go!" Bucky yelled, well, talked loud. He didn't want to upset the baby in his arms, unfortunately she started to fuss.

Steve didn't know what to do when Bucky pulled away from him, moving out of the nursery so he could comfort Idalia.

He didn't understand, yes Bucky had baby weight, and yeah he maybe still looked a little pregnant but there was nothing wrong with that. Steve thought he looked beautiful, it's not like any of their friends or family would judge him for that.

It's only been three weeks after all.

He just wanted to swim with his baby mama on his birthday, what's so wrong with that?

 

The car ride was filled with tension.

Bucky had buckled Idalia into her car seat in silence, didn't even say anything when he got in the passenger seat next to Steve.

Steve knew he screwed up but he was just to stubborn to admit it, and if he was honest, he was a bit angry.

Bucky had never been shallow or self conscious about his looks, he'd never really cared what other people thought and Steve loved that about him.

He didn't even give a shit when he was nine months pregnant and waddling around, but now because he had a little baby weight left, he all of a sudden can't be seen?

Steve just didn't get it, why did Bucky care so much?

When he pulled up next to his parents house he grabbed Bucky's wrist before he could open the door, the Omega turned to him, face blank.

Steve was about to open his mouth but Bucky beat him to it.

"I don't want to fight with you on your birthday, so lets just act like this didn't happen for today." Bucky said, getting out of the car.

Steve just sat there for a moment, he heard the back door open and then Bucky's voice, sweet and soft as he talked to their daughter.

He listened as the Omega Unclipped her car seat and picked her up. He sat there until he heard a knock on his window, looking up he saw Bucky bouncing with Idalia in his arms and an expectant look covering his beautiful face.

Leaning his arm back he grabbed her diaper bag, taking a breathe before he opened the door.

He laid his hand on Bucky's lower back as they walked to the front door, the Omega did say to act like nothing happened today, so that's what he'll do.

When he knocked on the door it was opened almost immediately, his mom smiling brightly at the couple.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVIE!" Sarah shouted, bringing her tall son in for a hug, Steve had to bend almost in half to hug his mother.

"Thanks ma, and thank you for throwing me this party." Steve said, pulling away from his mom with a smile. She just pinched his cheek and then turned to Bucky.

"Hi sweetie, how are feeling?" She asked the Omega, the same question she's asked him every time they've seen each other since Idalia was born.

"Good, a lot better this week." The Omega said, smiling happily at Sarah.

Steve could tell that he still felt upset though, it was the way the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Luckily his mother didn't notice and start questioning them, Bucky was right, they should just forget about this for today and avoid the drama.

Even though Steve wanted to bring Bucky to one of the spare rooms and talk through the Omega's problem.

Instead he just focused on his mom cooing at Idalia, and giving kisses to her round cheek.

She grabbed Steve's hand and Bucky's arm, pulling them inside. "Well come on, everybody's already here, come inside."

As they were brought through the house Steve heard laughter and splashing the closer they got to the back yard, he smiled when he heard Sam and Tony arguing about god knows what. Typical.

Idalia started to cry the closer they got to the noise, and Bucky stopped walking.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs to calm down, but you should go and enjoy your party Steve." The Omega said, not waiting for the Alpha to answer before grabbing the diaper bag and started walking through the hall and towards the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" His mother asked.

Steve stared after him for a minute, then turned back to his mom and forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How about we go out back and see everyone?"

Distracted, Sarah smiled and led Steve towards the back door when all the Alpha wanted was to follow Bucky.

He swallowed, marching on to his friends.

  
_-_

  
He was slowing getting his mind off Bucky, luckily Luke was a good way to do that.

The toddler absolutely loved his floaty, although if Steve let go of his hands he freaks out and started crying.

They were in the shallow end so Steve could still stand up, thankfully his parents' pool was huge so the kids had a lot of room to play without getting splashed by Steve's friends in the deep end.

He was laughing with Luke, showing the baby how to splash with his hands.

Peggy and Sharon swam towards them, resting in the shallow end.

"Having a good birthday Steve?" Sharon asked.

"Uh, yeah." Even he knew that didn't sound genuine.

"What's wrong?" Peggy asked in that 'you will do what I say' tone, because Peggy knew when to call bullshit and wasn't afraid to be the one to do so.

"I think Bucky's mad at me." He said, bringing Luke to a step so he could sit down and keep the baby in the water.

"What did you do?" Sharon asked, her voice wasn't accusing, more sympathetic.

"He didn't want to go swimming today because he still has some baby weight, cause, I mean it's only been three weeks. But he refused to get in the pool in front of anyone, I told him he could even wear a shirt but he didn't have to because none of us would judge him. But he still said no, and I just don't get it. I mean... it's just a little extra weight, why is he so self conscious about it?"

When he finished he wasn't prepared for the smack on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He grabbed his head, turning around to see his mother there with an angry look masking her delicate features.

"I cannot believe you Steven." She said.

"What? I don't-"

"No." She cut him off, holding up a hand to make sure he'd stay silent.

At this point Sam and Bruce had come over, curious of why Steve was getting beat up. Probably came over to laugh at his expense, the assholes.

"How could you say that to him?" His mom asked, her voice scandalized.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, Bucky's never cared about his appearance and what people thought of it. I just don't get why he does now, it's not like he's pregnant anymore-"

"Oh my god!" His mom, Peggy and Sharon all spoke, each of their voices threaded with exasperation.

"What?" Steve asked, at this point he didn't even care if he should be embarrassed, he just wanted to know what he did wrong.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is." Sam said, raising his eyebrow at the situation.

"Neither do I." Bruce agreed.

Steve raised his hand, pointing to the two. "See?!"

"Ugh, boys." Sharon said, and the other two women nodded.

"The big _deal_ Steven, is that your boyfriend was just pregnant, he just had _your_ baby, and he isn't feeling comfortable in his body. Which I remind you, almost every one who's had a baby feels. He's still hormonal, he's exhausted, and he doesn't want to be exposed to everybody here, and he's breastfeeding." His mother said, whispering the last part, her voice calm but intimidating.

Both Sharon and Peggy nodded, their faces shadowed in disapproval.

Steve looked back at Luke, really trying to take in his mothers words.

It did make sense what she'd said.

After all, Bucky had shared his body with their daughter for so long it had really become about taking care of her and making sure she grew strong and healthy, but now that it was just him it was hard to be comfortable again.

Plus, he hadn't even thought about how him breastfeeding could be a problem.

And thinking back on it, Bucky used to prefer long sleeves and jackets, always covering his body in clothes. Now that it was summer and hot he probably felt _exposed_ in a t shirt, let alone no shirt.

Steve looked up at his mother, "I'm an idiot."

The three women mhmmed.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

 

Bucky sat in a guest room, looking out the window at the calm street the Rogers lived on.

Idalia was cradled in his arms, nursing from his right side.

He couldn't help but be happy when he heard the little sounds she made, even though breastfeeding was a drag it was still worth it to see the personality come out in his little girl.

She always made little sighs when she ate, her tiny hand would come up to his chest and start kneading, and her little eyelids fluttered.

He heard a cough from the door and jumped a little gasping as his head turned to the door.

His eyes landed on Steve, and even though he was mad at the Alpha, the sight of him was always calming.

Currently his boyfriend was only dressed in his American flag swim trunks, and no matter how angry Bucky got he would always love the sight of his boys toned abs.

"Hey." Steve said, his voice soft and quiet so not to disturb Idalia from her important activity.

Bucky gave a small, quick smile Steve's way.

It was the Alpha's birthday so he wasn't gonna yell at him anymore, at least not until tomorrow.

Hopefully the oaf could figure it out by then.

Steve stepped closer, walking towards Bucky and kneeling in front of the chair the Omega sat in.

One of Steve's hand came up to rest on his knee, the other reaching up to Bucky's chin, directing his line of sight towards the Alpha.

"I'm sorry."

Bucky wasn't sure what to say, he'd told Steve just to forget about it today, but he hadn't expected an apology.

When the Omega didn't respond Steve continued.

"I'm sorry for what I said, and that I didn't even think about how you must be feeling. I'm sorry I just assumed you would be okay with it, and that I didn't take into consideration how that would hurt you. I get why you're upset now, and when I say you have a right to be don't think it's because I'm calling you fat or that I'm saying you shouldn't be in public in that way, it's because I understand that you're uncomfortable. Not just with how you look but with how you feel, emotionally and psychically. I'm sorry, and I really, really hope you can forgive me."

Tears had collected in Bucky's eyes by the time the Alpha was done.

He nodded, because how the hell had the Alpha come to that conclusion so fast.

His boy really knew how to surprise him.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too." Bucky said.

The Alpha's eyebrows raised. "What for?"

"That I ruined your birthday, because-" he took in a breathe as a few tears fell and his voice started to break. "Because I think you should have everything you want on your birthday, and I couldn't give that to you. And I'm just so tired, and my chest hurts and I can't stop crying-"

He was cut off by Steve standing so he could lean over and wrap Bucky in a hug (mindful of Idalia), soothing Bucky's hair back.

"No baby, no you didn't ruin my birthday, and if anyone had it would be me for being such an idiot. But it's not ruined, and you did give me everything I wanted, more than I actually knew I needed." The Alpha rested his hand on Idalia's back. "This beautiful baby girl, she's perfect because of you, because you made her and were willing to let me have you two."

Steve kissed Bucky's cheeks, wiping away the falling tears.

"I couldn't ask for anything more because you've given me all I need, all I want."

Bucky sniffled.

Once he'd calmed down Steve just cradled his head in his palms, soothing his fingers behind Bucky's ears because he knew it always calmed the Omega down.

"Now what's this about your chest hurting?" The Alpha asked, concern on his face.

"It's mostly the left side, she just doesn't want to eat from that side and it _hurts_ now." A few more tears leaked out as he talked about it.

"Oh, baby. Maybe my mom could help, she knows a lot about this stuff. If, you're okay with asking her that is." Steve said, stroking Bucky's cheek.

Bucky just nodded, because honestly, he'd do anything.

"Okay, I'll go get her."

  
By the time Steve returned, Sarah in tow Idalia had fallen asleep, she now sat in the little chair/bed/bouncy thing (author doesn't know the name of said chair/bed/bouncy thing and is to lazy to google it) they had brought.

"Hi sweetheart." Sarah said, a tender smile on her face as she looked at Bucky. "Heard you're not feeling good?"

Bucky shook his head. "My chest hurts."

"Which side?"

Bucky pointed to his left.

"Can I see?"

Bucky hesitated before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh sweetie, I think you have clogged duct." She said, gently touching the swollen area only for him to flinch in pain.

"What do I do?" He whispered, desperate for relief.

"You have a breast pump, right?" Bucky nodded, and Sarah smiled reassuringly. "Good, just try that on it. It's probably gonna hurt, but it's a good way to get the clog out. If that doesn't work you could always try to do it by hand, there's plenty of videos online that show you how and it's really easy once you get the hang of it." Sarah explained.

Steve was by his side, stroking his hand reassuringly.

"Thank you, Sarah."

She smiled at him, her index finger coming up to stroke his cheek for a moment.

"No problem, sweetie." She smiled, and then left the two alone.

Bucky leaned towards Steve and kissed him.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

He sat in a reclining lawn chair, Bucky against his side and Idalia on his chest.

The fireworks were about to start, luckily his parents lived close to where they were set off at and they had a great view from the backyard.

A few days ago Steve made sure to get Idalia noise canceling headphones (after his mom told him to).

He smiled down at his little family, Bucky was under Steve's left arm, his head cradled on Steve's shoulder while the Alpha rubbed up and down his boyfriends arm.

Idalia sat on his chest, belly down with her head facing Bucky. It was the only way she would stay calm.

The Alpha felt something on his leg, trying to look down he saw a tiny body.

Luke.

Of course, he wanted his bubby.

The toddler weaseled his way in between Steve and Bucky, grabbing the Omega's hand and sighing contentedly.

Steve smiled, well, it's not like Luke took up much room.

And that's when he felt what he suspected was Julia and Jack on his legs, nestling in between his knees and shins.

He didn't have to wonder where Becca was for long, because a small body squirmed in on his right side, he was happy that she was at least carful of Idalia. In fact, all of them were. Just showed how good a job Bucky did raising them to be respectful of others, especially a baby.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"W'as gon'a happen?" Luke asked.

"Fireworks, Lukey." Bucky said.

"W'as those?"

"Big, loud lights in the sky." Bucky said, his voice making it sound exciting.

"Cooool." Luke whispered, more from Bucky than the actual explanation.

Steve chuckled at the kid, he really was to adorable for this world.

"I'm excited!" Julia said from where she hugged Steve's leg.

"Me too, I bet it's gonna be better then last year!" Rebecca chimed in.

"That's because last year we watched them from our house, and you can't really see them there." Jack said, actually joining the conversation to Steve's surprise. The kid was quite and Steve had a feeling he was gonna be the cool guy in high school, that's just the vibe he put off.

"You excited, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to enjoy fireworks in awhile and I'm happy I get to watch them with you, birthday boy."

Steve grinned.

"That's cool you get fireworks on your birthday Steve, almost like they're meant just for you." Becca said, her hand was on top of his, the hand that rested on Idalia's back.

It was sweet how much Rebecca (as well as the other kids actually) loved Idalia, and he was happy that Luke and his daughter were close in age so they'd have someone to play with as they grew.

Steve looked around at his friends, all happily eating an American flag cake and getting ready for the lights in the sky.

Sam was cuddled in between Sharon and Peggy (the dog), Thor had his arm around Jane who shared a blanket with Darcy, and somehow Bruce had been thrown into that mix (against his will most likely). Pepper, Tony and Rhodey were laid out on a blanket in the grass, and Natasha and Clint sat in a chair similar to how he and Bucky sat (sans small children covering them).

And he saw his mom and dad along with Bucky's in the fancy lawn chairs his parents had, with the built in footstools and cup holders.

He was happy the four got along, especially with how George and Winifred had been together recently. They weren't back together, but Steve was pretty sure they would be real soon.

He relaxed into the lawn chair, smiling when Bucky laid his hand against Steve's stomach, fingers snaking under his shirt to rest above his belly button.

They all watched as the first light went soaring through the sky, the drumroll sound it made whizzing higher and higher until the loud pop shattered the quite atmosphere and an explosion of red lightened the dark sky.

All four little Barnes kids gasped, actually, make that five.

Steve looked to Bucky, and was absolutely entranced by the Omega. His faces was being painted in different colors, and his lips parted in shock and amazement.

Steve would never tire of looking at that face that was flashing from red, to blue, white, green and every other color.

And it really summed up Bucky, the way it changed so suddenly and would never fail to amaze Steve.

And all Steve could think was, this was his best birthday yet.

And he was happy to celebrate it with the two holders of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!
> 
> I finished this up while cuddling a little baby chihuahua that I'm dog sitting for my brother, she's honestly so cute and I felt I had to share that.
> 
> If you feel like commenting it would be appreciated and very much welcomed, if not, that's cool.
> 
> Thanks for reading and look out for more in this series... whenever that will be.


End file.
